


Three's Company Too

by MetaDash



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, threesome baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaDash/pseuds/MetaDash
Summary: It's no secret Hinoka's retainers are less than reputable, but she has her reasons on keeping them around. This is one of them. (smut, one-shot)





	Three's Company Too

Everyday Princess Hinoka of Hoshido would train from mid morning to mid evening, honing her skills on the pegasus and with the spear to perfection. She considered herself a warrior before a princess, and error upon her if she were to falter in battle.

Accompanying her were her two retainers: Azama and Setsuna.

“Lady Hinoka.....I think I'm stuck again.....”

“Ah there you are, milady, I was taking a nap in the meadow. Shall we take a break for the day?”

And they were considered by many to be useless, hapless, lazy, incompetent, selfish, and unbecoming as professional guards to their nation's princess. Hinoka ignored the whispers and looks, as they had come to value the both of them for their own reasons. They tried their best, and for her, that was enough.

Of course, she also disagreed with that old adage: “business before pleasure.”

* * *

 

“You mean to tell me you were so busy sleeping, you didn't help Setsuna get out of that hole?!”

Azama smiled. “A rested mind is a strong mind, milady.”

“And you! We've talked about this....you need to pay attention!”

Setsuna picked another piece of wood out of her hair and blinked. “Sorry....I get into the zone when I'm shooting things, y'know?”

Hinoka scoffed and opened the door to their quarters. “Seems you two need a bit more focus, and I guess it's been a long day.....”

The sight before them made both retainers smile. It started off as a rather _very, very drunk_ mistake one night, but then they – or rather, Hinoka – realized something critical.

“ _It's the only thing they focus in....”_

So it became their little secret, or rather – again – Hinoka's. She knew Azama and Setsuna had practically negative shame and would probably tell the disturbed listener every sorid detail for a nice conversation piece. Besides, it was a little exciting, the thrill of possibly being caught.

So she laid down and removed her boots and socks. “Come on. We don't want Sakura to see us.” She relaxed when the two massaged her feet.....and closed her eyes....then opened them.  
Azama's cock was already waiting for her.

“Geez, Azama....” Hinoka rolled her eyes, but put it in her mouth regardless. Her tongue slicked all around the base then to the the tip. Below her, Setsuna was kissing her stomach, down to her pantyline.

“White today, Lady Hinoka?”

Hinoka grunted and continued to service Azama. Setsuna probably didn't even bother with panties these days. The archer pulled them down and practically dove her face into her folds.

“Aw, it's like a child enjoying some candy,” Azama quipped. Getting a reaction out of him was impossible, but he rubbed Hinoka's head in gratitude. His princess slobbered some more on his cock, now under the pressure of Setsuna's own tongue.

After some time Azama finally came as he usually did – exploding his load down Hinoka's throat, but she trained herself to swallow it all. “That's no fair, those were my prodigies!”

“Shut up Azamaaaaaaaaa-” Hinoka moaned as Setsuna's tongue drove her to orgasm. Panting, she quickly laid down and beckoned for them to switch positions. Setsuna sat on Hinoka's face and played with her breasts.

“Lady Hinoka tasted so good....”

“You're telling me,” said Azama as he jacked himself off to regain hardness. “You know, Setsuna, maybe one of us should invest in protection.”

“That's boring,” she replied, moaning already from Hinoka's oral assault.

“Yeah, it is. We'll be one big happy family.”

“That sounds nice.” Setsuna was still moaning, not really caring where this conversation (if you can call it that) was going. An erect Azama plunged himself into Hinoka's pussy, which in turn made her work faster, with muffled groans.

“So tight, even now,” he grunted. “You're something special, Lady Hinoka.”

“Isn't she?”

Now this part always baffled Hinoka, there she was, taking in dick on one end and licking honeypot on the other, but she hardly had the chance or want to start talking about it, but there the two were, happily gabbing about fucking her.

“Hey, Azama....can I suck you off after this?” already her eye was starting to roll back.

“Fine with me,” he grunted. He grabbed Hinoka's toned thighs for leverage and really began to up the pace. The three were such a sweating mess of pleasure but they hadn't even gotten started. Who needed foreplay, anyway? Once Setsuna discharged her fluids into Hinoka, she hungrily lapped them up, right as Azama's load shot deep into her pussy. Both of them pulled away, leaving Hinoka to pant and clutch the sheets.

“Okay.....s-switch.”

“Yay.....” Setsuna crawled over and opened her mouth to let Azama's dick inside. She was arguably the best at giving oral amongst the three, and she liked it both ways. But before Azama could start quipping again, Hinoka climbed over and trapped his head between her thighs.

“You better do a good job, Azama!”

More slurping and sucking sounds echoed in the room, leaving Hinoka to crane back with her open mouth with all sorts of pleasured tones. What would her brothers think, if they saw her fucking both retainers? They weren't HALF as efficient as Saizo and Kagero, and even Oboro and Hinata got more down than they did.

“Aah....o-oh, right there....”

And Sakura? Well if the roles switched, she would practically ride Subaki every day, no pun intended. But she was happy with her retainers as they were.

“A-AZAMA!”

Hinoka came and wiggled around a bit, before releasing Azama and falling down on the bed. Setsuna, unlike her liege, settled for opening her mouth and letting Azama's cum shower upon her face, breasts, and mouth.

“Ugh, Setsuna....”

“I don't want to waste it,” she swallowed some with a loud gulp, and sighed with content. “Besides, we're just gonna head in the bath later.”

Hinoka stiffened. It was enjoyable in the comfort in their sleeping quarters, but when things got heated in the bath, they couldn't leave for _hours._

“Ah well. Let me take a quick break,” Azama said, leaning against the wall. “Just...continue, Setsuna.”

“Okey-dokey.”

“C-Continue?” Hinoka had an idea, and it was confirmed when Setsuna lifted her up to get at her shapely rear, toned from years on the pegasus. With a big smile, she spread the cheeks.

“Lady Hinoka, I love your butt.”  
“C-Can you NOT say things like that?”

“Well anus isn't as endearing,” Azama mused. Again he was stroking himself, and why wouldn't he? This would be interesting.

“Here I go....” Setsuna's tongue pressed against the puckered hole, which Hinoka shiver. She herself wasn't that adventurous that she could rim either of her retainers but Setsuna practically was a pro at it. She circled around the hole, using her hands to play with the cheeks.

“Gods, Azama, how does she do it?”

“You _do_ have a nice butt.”

Hinoka arched her back and whimpered at the sensations, but she muttered the command for more. Setsuna continued her sampling for a little more, and then concluded with a quick kiss to the ring of muscle.

“Setsuna....” the princess could feel the saliva coating it. “....I really wish you'd use your fingers more.”

“But it's so tasty,” she said bluntly. Yep, her own retainer just admitted that anilingus was tasty. Classic Setsuna. “Azama, can we do it now?”

“Yep!” the monk grinned with anticipation. “I hope you're ready, milady.”

The princess flushed. “T-That again? Okay, if you want to.....”

So Setsuna rummaged in the closet and took out a device she would often affix to her waist, with a synthetic rubber length attached. How or when she got it from Orochi, Hinoka didn't want to know. As Setsuna's fauxdick aimed its way into her butt, Azama started round 2 on her main slot.

“Ready?” they asked her.

“Don't hold back,” she whispered. It was wrong, it was deviant, it was a good training regiment, and it _felt so good._ Hinoka cried out both names as they each rammed into her in a synched pace.

Of course the only thing Setsuna and Azama could call teamwork was literally fucking their princess, but at some point she stopped worrying (as she did) and let the sweet pleasure engulf her senses.

* * *

 

“Mm....”

“Mm.....”

“Ha.....”

So the three were cuddled together in their bed (minutes after? Hours after? She lost count), Hinoka square in the middle. They didn't stop when they orgasmed, no no, just when they literally didn't have any more energy to spare.

And since today was training, that amount was exactly less than usual.

“Azama....Setsuna....you're the best....you know that....?”

Setsuna yawned. “I wanna do it some more, but I'm sleepy....”

“Me too. Although if you want to suck me off again, Lady Hinoka...”

“No.” She had ingested enough “protein” to go past the daily caloric count.

“Worth a shot,” he nuzzled closer to her. “We really do appreciate you putting up with us, milady. We make a good team.”

“Yeah....” Setsuna nuzzled closer as well. “Say Lady Hinoka, today's your safe day, right?”

“........no.....?”

“Yeah, me neither....” she yawned again. “What should we name it, Azama?”

“Why are you asking me? Why don't you two figure it out?”

“Are we really talking about this? After we just indulged like a bunch of animals? Let's worry about if and when it happens.” That seemed to settle the question, and the three were content to rest for about ten minutes or so, before Azama piped up with a suggestion.

 

“I like Mitama.”

 

“....shut _up,_ Azama.”

** FIN **

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired solely by Tridisart's beautiful Hinoka commission. (NSFW, duh)  
> https://twitter.com/tridisart/status/1019428041611591680
> 
> Also we have this for Camilla, Leo, Ryoma, and even Takumi, yet not for Hinoka??? c'mon guys and gals


End file.
